


黎明启示录-Revelation02（English）

by laokeng



Series: 黎明启示录-Revelation [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	黎明启示录-Revelation02（English）

Chapter 2  
Under the cover of darkness, Thomas climbed up to the roof of the Knights' Quarters with agile agitation and touched the skylight of the Newt dormitory. His window did not close well, and Thomas quietly walked in, pulling the quilt for the restless. It was at this time that a door knocked suddenly outside the room.  
Gally's voice sounded: "Newt! Open the door!"  
Thomas settled neatly under the bed and hid himself in the shadows.  
Gally sat down in Newt's bed with a grudge and a heavy sit-down. Thomas swears that he can feel the bedplate on his stomach. At this time, he was tempted to groan: Gally, how do you lose weight and lose weight? However, he still managed to hold back.  
Gally conveyed the message: "Alby asked me and you to be responsible for the security of Catholicism in the future. Basically we are the bishop's close guard."  
Newt on the bed, Thomas under the bed had a tacit understanding of the heart and missed a beat. This destiny battle is not afraid to escape. The two of them thought of going together.  
Newt was a bit upset and unnerved, pulling on the knight's collar. "Is there something else besides this?"  
"From tomorrow we're going to be around the trash for 24 hours. Don't you wanna talk about it?" Gally asked in surprise to calm the somewhat abnormal Newt.  
Newt: "Obviously you are the one who complains more. Why do you ask me?"  
Gally: "Actually, if I wasn't born in this system, I would follow Thomas leaving a decadent system. A redemption vouchers? You can't go to heaven with sins? This kind of trick to deceive children doesn't mean to It will be evolved into a means of controlling people’s wealth.”  
Which Gally did not say, Newt knew that his whole family was a Knights Templar and that even some of them were members of the Holy See. He was firmly helped by this system.  
Gally: "Don't talk about me. You obviously have a chance. Why don't you go with Thomas?"  
Newt stared at his own hands. “Everything is imaginary, all things are permitted. It's nice to say it is freedom, but in fact they are the beginning of all turmoil. The violence of violence will only bring more bloodshed. If he chooses this, On the way, he will continue to kill and will never escape the cycle of killing and being killed. The security of the world's people is in need of order to safeguard their well-being. Even if there is a new and beautiful world, it needs to maintain order and maintain the beauty. And - "Newt, like anything, suddenly shut up and shut up.  
Both Thomas and Gally want to know what happened after his transition.  
Gally: "And what?"  
Thomas praised in his heart: Good, gally!  
After Newt thinks twice, "Thomas said he will change this rotten world. I believe he can. But their spirit of adventure does not make them a good order defender. I want to guard him for what he said. Beautiful world.” Newt's voice was getting smaller and smaller, but he was throwing noises in the empty room.  
His words also struck loud noises on Thomas's heart. He didn't think that Newt would support himself. He always thought that the other person was just merciless. The indescribable feelings were like a creeper, extending from the bottom of his heart. He clenched his teeth and kept himself silent.  
Finally left Gally to leave, Newt fell asleep, Thomas lightly crawled out, quietly watching his sleepy face. After a long time, they are ready to leave the window. By the window, the Knights of the Newt were dressed in neat suits, with the armbands of the Red Cross on the top of the white knight. Red blood burns his eyes. He pinned the armband. "You can rest assured that I will not indiscriminately kill innocent people." Standing on the window, he stared at Newt's sleeping face for the last time, opened his arms and leapt down from the tower, just like A cruiser is diving, with a firm eye and an unyielding will.  
This is the leap of faith of the assassins. Thomas landed 270 degrees before landing and fell into the haystack. Neatly climbed from the haystacks, and the black Thomas gradually blended in with the night.


End file.
